Have a Very Digi Christmas
by Mopsy93
Summary: Its Christmas time again! With Leomon, Labramon, and Dobermon back and a Bukamon coming along too this won't be a normal Christmas. Ryuki, Jurato and Kami. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hi I'm new at this so don't be too rough on me. Please read and review but no flames I do not now what they are and I don't want to find out.

Disclaimer: Do you think that I would be righting fan fiction if I owned digimon. No you would be watching it. Sadly I only own my OCs (except for one) the story line and the things that the characters say and do (that is not quoted).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Have a Very Digi Christmas**

Chapter 1; The return

It was the Christmas after the Parasimon invasion and Impmon was as usual wondering around. But to day he seemed tense about something and kept on muttering to himself. "Sheesh. I thought those three would be here already and 'he' seemed to be eager to come along when I left. But I don't think 'he' would take this long to be strong enough to leave the digital world. Of course the other two wouldn't leave without 'him', but if they don't come soon I'll probably accidentally say something about it and they will go rushing off and try and find 'him'," Impmon was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"What are you talking about Impmon," asked Renamon?

"Well it is none of your business fox face," said Impmon and he promptly ran off.

"He's hiding something," said Renamon and disappeared.

Meanwhile in digital world an Elecmon with yellow markings instead of blue was sitting just inside a small cave looking out to the lowest part of the Digimon Tamers digital world. Sitting further inside the cave was a Xioumon and a Bukamon with a diagonal scar on his right fin. "Xiaomon, Bukamon I have decided that I am ready to go back to the human world," the Elecmon said while turning his head to look at them.

"Finally not to complain and all but we have waiting a long time for you to decide to go back to the human world," said the Bukamon.

"Yes and we did promise Impmon to watch over you so it was not like we could leave because you do not want to anger a guy like him," said the Xiaomon.

"And I thank you for that but you don't have to come along with me to the human world," said Elecmon.

"Even thought I only spent a short time there I have a strange feeling that I should go back to the human world," Xiaomon said.

"I feel the same way. Even thought I never been to the human world at all I want to come with you two," said Bukamon.

"Right then to Jeri," Elecmon exclaimed.

"To Minami," Xiaomon followed.

" To the human world and what ever lies for me there," exclaimed Bukamon lastly.

Back in the human world school just got out for the Christmas holidays and Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Terriermon, MarineAngemon and Jeri were huddling together while walking through the streets with Guardromon nearby. They were wearing normal winter clothing with nothing special. Under this they were wearing winter versions of their normal clothing except for Jeri. She was wearing a green turtle neck with light brown pants. After a while digimon became a common sight, especially if you live in Shinjuku, even some other kids had became Tamers. So the Tamers were able to walk around with their digimon. "Hey, Takato I have not seen Guilmon around in a while has something happened," asked Jeri?

"No. Guilmon just seems to sleep a whole lot these days, I have no idea why though," said Takato.

"Practically everything about Guilmon is weird."

"Terriermon that wasn't nice," said Henry.

"Momentia. It is very true like how he can so much food and not get fat," said Terriermon.

"That still isn't very nice. (To everyone) I think that since Guilmon was based a dinosaur and dinosaurs are reptiles and reptiles are cold-blooded this just means that he is closer to a dinosaur than we thought," said Henry.

"That does explain it but it still doesn't explain why he eats so much food," said Takato.

"That still might need some more research," said Henry.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think he is the closest thing to Izzy we have," said Kazu.

"I agree with Kazu," said Guardromon.

"Me two," said Kenta.

Takato was about to add to that agreement when there was a loud beeping sound. But instead of 4 D-Powers going off at once it was one previously inactive D-Power going off. "Huh. Why is Jeri's going off I thought that Leomon was dead," said Takato. After the D-Reaper incident Jeri kept her D-Power even thought her digimon probably will never come back. But now is seemed to come into life as quickly as it stopped.

"I thought so to. Is it okay if I go searching for him on my own because I want to find him by myself," said Jeri.

"I guess so, but right after that come strait to my place we will be waiting for you there," said Takato.

"Okay, I will see you there later. Bye," Then she headed off towards Shinjuku Park where the partner locater was pointing too.

"Well I guess we should go to Chumley's place and wait for her there," said Kazu.

"But still why would Leomon not come with the other digimon when they left the digital world."

"Momentia Henry momentia," said Terriermon.

While this is going on in the area between the human world and the digital world a yellow marked Elecmon, a Xiaomon, and a Bukamon were making their way across this area trying to find somewhere to get into the human world. Then all of a sudden the Elecmon and Xiaomon stopped and started looking around. "We're not alone here," said Elecmon.

"Of course we're not the only ones here are tons of digimon just like us trying to into the human world either to get away from the digital world or to concur the human world," said Bukamon.

"Yes I know that but this is different I don't know why but it is," said Elecmon. Then there was a brown and black blur which passed right between them without even slowing down.

'What was that," said Bukamon alarmed!?

"What ever it was it is gone now and we should get going ourselves," said Xiaomon. Shortly after this they started off again and eventually the trio found their way to the human world.

While all this was happening Takato's cousin Kai was sitting with his knees up to his chest with his right arm over top and his left lying lazily behind his back. "I'm so bored, its to cold to go surfing, I've tried everything I could think of, its to early to start my homework, I am to awake to go to sleep, and there is no electricity. What is a guy like me supposed to do? Probably Takato and his friends are doing something not like I don't like it here but there is usually something for you to do in the city if you are willing to find it. Plus you have electricity so you could get a computer and go on the Internet maybe watch TV. If not you could go to a friend's house or meet them somewhere. But me I live on an island in wintertime without electricity. So what on earth am I supposed to do,' Kai asked Himself. He then lifted his arms up in frustration only to find a grey ringed D-Power in his left hand. "Hey isn't this one of those things that Takato and the other Tamers have, well I guess that means that I am a Tamer," said Kai.

"What are you talking about Kai," asked Kai's grandfather.

"Nothing grandpa," said Kai.

Still while this was going on Minami was through the streets of a city in Japan (not one in particular) without real purpose. She was wearing your run of the mill winter coat and boots with a pink sweater and blue jeans along with it. Then all of a sudden a ball of white light appeared out of no where and turned into a D-Power with a pink screen ring the same shade as Labramon's ears when grabbed it out of curiosity. "Labramon," said Minami quietly.

And finally while all this was going on Alice McCoy was walking through the streets of Shinjuku near Shinjuku Park. She was wearing a black coat, boots, gloves and sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans. She didn't want to think about it but these days she couldn't stop thinking about Dobermon. She tried to put the D-Reaper incident behind her, and she did, but now it seems that she could only think about it. She was so caught up with her thoughts she didn't even notice a deep fog bank typical of a Biomergance when it appeared. She only stopped when collided with the Biomerged digimon. "Alice," said Dobermon. The next thing Alice knew she had a black ringed D-Power in her left hand.

In another part Shinjuku Ryo and Rika were walking together through the streets. "Remind me why all the D.R.s go to my place if they don't find a Tamer shortly after Biomerging or en route to my place," asked Rika, D.R.s (which was short for Digimon Refugees) where digimon who came to the human world looking escape the digital world.

"Because there isn't enough room at any of the other's places, we couldn't just leave them there and we have enough trouble keeping Guilmon in Shinjuku Park," said Ryo.

"But still, they can really such pain especially that Mushroomon I will be glad when he finds somebody to be his Tamer," said Rika.

"Yeah you would Sakuya (she was a new Tamer partnered to Gotsumon) had hard time getting him to move," said Ryo.

"There's so many Tamers and digimon I would probably wouldn't know all of their names if we didn't keep a list of them all," said Rika.

"Yeah but still only your grandma and Yamaki have a list of the Digimon Tamers," said Ryo.

"And both of them are now Tamers themselves my grandma has a Biyomon and doesn't Yamaki have a Patamon," asked Rika?

"Yeah he does and I think those two Hypnos computer operators are Tamers to PawnChessmon," asked Ryo?

"Yeah they are. Well here's chaos central aka my house," said Rika.

"You know that the only digimon who cause any real trouble are Bearmon and Mushroomon," said Ryo.

"Yeah I know but with all their fighting they cause enough trouble," said Rika. When they walked into Rika's house they saw Biyomon sitting by the door with Rika's grandmother at the computer and Rika's mother sitting at the table with Palmon. "I'm home. Has anything come up," asked Rika?

"Well apparently both Dobermon and Leomon seem to have reappeared and know Alice is partnered to Dobermon and Jeri is looking for Leomon. Also Takato wants you two to come to his place to wait for Jeri," said Rika's grandmother.

"Okay," said Rika.

"Before you do that can you please do something about Bearmon and Mushroomon," said Rika's mother.

"Okay, okay I'll see what I can do," said Rika and left for the garden. With Bearmon and Mushroomon who were predictably fighting were a Salamon, a Poromon, a DemiVeemon, another Biyomon, another Gotsumon, a Falcomon, and a Ninjamon. The Salamon, Poromon and DemiVeemon were chasing each other while the other 4 digimon who were not fighting watched. "Okay break it up you two or you are going back in the house," said Rika. They'd rather spend their time out side so they obeyed Rika and Rika went back into the house. "Well solves it for now come on Ryo let's go before they start fighting again. Bye grandma, bye mom," said Rika.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hata and you to Mrs. Nonaka," said Ryo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Authers notes: **if you haven't guessed already Palmon is Rika's mother's digimon and there will be whole lot of implied Ryuki in here. Even thought if you don't agree with the pairing I hope that you still enjoy it. Don't forget to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Well I'm not very happy about that I only got one anonymous review saying "Ryo and Rika forever" or something like that. I didn't just think up this out of the blue I put a whole lot of thought into this. I had several other ideas about how this should go but I choose this one so live with it. If you do review I'll either mention you in the next post chapter author's notes or review your latest story in response and I might read it. As always please read and review I even take anonymous reviews just no flaming. Also please review Why I will also do what I said before about reviewing.

Disclaimer: see the first chapter for it I don't want to do it for every chapter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2; Reunion

In the digital world in the water filled layer a group of 6 Digimon Tamers were making their way to a disturbance in that part of the digital world. Each of them was partnered to an aquatic digimon. They were partnered to a Shakoumon, a normal Otomamon, a red Data attributed Otomamon, a light blue vaccine attributed Otomamon, a Betamon and a Crabmon. "Come on its not to far away and we need to get there today," said the apparent leader with a Crabmon.

"Its easy for you to say you're the most active of all of us," said the boy with a Shakoumon.

"Hey! I can see something in front of us," said the girl with a normal Otomamon. They soon found what would probably be causing the disturbances. It was a strange glowing symbol coming out of ground.

"What is it? It looks like nothing I've seen before," said the girl with a red Otomamon.

"I don't know but I think we should have nothing to do with it," said the girl with a light blue Otomamon.

"We should better go or the Arc will leave with out us," said the boy with a Betamon.

Jeri was walking through Shinjuku Park following the partner locator. She eventually came to the digital field where Leomon was probably. "Well here goes nothing," said Jeri and she walked into the digital field. "Leomon," Jeri called out.

"I'm here well kind of," said a voice. Then out of the fog came an Elecmon with yellow markings instead of blue. "I'm Leomon in my rookie form my name is Elecmon I'm a vaccine attributed mammal Digimon whose attack is Super Thunder Strike," said Elecmon.

"Well at least your back that's all that maters," said Jeri.

"Hey! Elecmon aren't you going to introduce us to your partner over there," said a voice then of the fog came Bukamon with a diagonal scar on his right fin and Xiaomon.

"Um right. This Bukamon and Xiaomon they came with me to the human world," said Elecmon.

"It is nice to meet you two. Okay, why not we go to Takato's house then to Rika's where you two can stay until you can find your own Digimon Tamers," said Jeri.

"But I already know the name of my Tamer it's Minami," said Xiaomon.

"Hey. Were you that Seasarmon/Labramon that Takato told me about," asked Jeri.

"Yes. Apparently I somehow was revived as a Xiaomon a few months back," said Xiaomon.

"Um. Hey I think I know the name of mine too its…Kai, Kai Urazoe," said the Bukamon.

"You mean you are the partner to Takato's cousin Kai," said Jeri.

"Probably. So come on let's go I'm tired of being here," said Bukamon.

"Um, so what's with the scar," asked Jeri?

"It's a weird story I'll tell you it after I meet Kai," said Bukamon. After that they left the digital field and headed off towards Takato's place.

"Henwy I'm bored when is Jewi coming," said Suzie.

" I don't know," said Henry.

"Hey Goggle-head is Jeri back yet," said Rika who came into the room with Ryo. In the room was Susie, Henry, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and their partners except for Guilmon who was still probably still asleep, Along with Rika and Ryo came in Renamon.

"Nope she's still out there," said Takato.

"Hey everybody look whom I brought with me," said Alice along with her came into the room was Dobermon.

"Wow. Dobermon's back too," said Takato.

"Hey," said Impmon who came into the room soon after. Then he asked, "Hey where's Pineapple-head?"

"He won't leave his hideout," said Takato.

"Hey. Everybody look who I've found this is the rookie form of Leomon Elecmon and apparently these two are the partners of Minami and Kai, Xiaomon and Bukamon," said Jeri.

"It took you long enough to get here," said Impmon to himself.

"Wow you look just like an Elecmon except for the yellow markings and all. Hey Bukamon what's up with the scar," asked Kazu?

"I'll tell you when I get to see Kai," repeated Bukamon.

"I'll see what I can do," said Takato.

"That still leaves where we can keep these two till we can get arrangements for either Bukamon to go to Okawa or for Kai to come here," said Henry.

"Hey Takato Kai wants to speak to you," said Takato's mom.

"Okay," said Takato and went to pick up the phone. "Hey Kai so what do you want to talk to me about," asked Takato?

"Guess what I got a D-Arc today isn't that great I'm a Tamer like you and your friends," said Kai.

"Yeah. I think I might even have him here so you just wait a minute. (To Bukamon) Hey Bukamon do you want to talk to your Tamer," asked Takato.

"You bet I do," answered Bukamon.

"Okay so you put this end up to your ear and talk through this end," said Takato pointing to the mentioned parts.

"Okay. (Talking to Kai) Hey Kai I'm Bukamon and I'm probably your Digimon partner," said Bukamon. After this they started talking about each other and where Kai lived.

"I'll see what I cam do to get a flight over there and also can you please hand the phone back to my cousin," asked Kai?

"Sure thing partner. (To Takato) Here you go Takato," said Bukamon handing him the phone, which he had his fins rapped around.

"Thank you," said Takato. With that Bukamon went over to where the others were sitting. "So see you soon," asked Takato?

"At least tomorrow," said Kai.

"Okay then. Bye," said Takato.

"Bye," said Kai and they both hanged up the phone. After hanging up the phone Takato went back to where the others were sitting. There Henry and the others were trying to convince Rika to at least let Bukamon and Xiaomon to stay the night.

"Come on it'll probably just be for one night and probably they won't cause as much trouble as Bearmon and Mushroomon right guys," asked Henry.

"Yeah you can count on us," said Xiaomon and Bukamon together.

"Okay, okay you can stay the night but just one night then you are on your own," said Rika.

"You won't regret it," said Bukamon and Xiaomon still together.

A while later while later when Rika was walking home with the two In-Training digimon and Ryo. "I can't believe that my family is the first family to each have a digimon. With my mom with Palmon and my grandma with Biyomon," said Rika.

"Well Takato's nearly there also with his dad a Tamer to an Agumon," said Ryo.

"Agumon nearly gave Takato's mom a heart attack when he appeared in the middle of the bakery," said Rika.

"Don't forget Henry both of his older siblings are Tamers," said Ryo.

"Weren't they apart of the group who went to the digital world to investigate the strange disturbance," asked Rika?

"Yes. Also isn't today the day when they were scheduled to come back," asked Ryo?

"Yes. Yes it was," said Rika.

Meanwhile at Hypnos headquarters, "What could this possibly be," asked Yamaki? Yamaki and the group of Tamers and their digimon were standing around or on a table with a scaled down drawing of the symbol that they found.

"I don't know but that's what we saw when we got there," said the boy with the Shakoumon.

"I don't know what it is but there's something evil about it," said Yamaki's Patamon.

"Ha. See I told you that there was something bad about it," said the girl with the light blue Otamamon.

"We said nothing to contradict you about it," said the girl with the normal Otamamon who was Henry's older sister Jaarin.

"We'll see if we can find anything about this but until then you are dismissed," said Yamaki.

"Shouldn't we tell the other Tamers about this," asked the boy with the Betamon who was Henry's other older sibling Rinchei?

"I'll tell them tomorrow it's to late now to them about it," said Yamaki.

"Okay bye," said the Tamers and their digimon in unison and then left. Yamaki went to a chair sat down on it and Patamon flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"Uh Riley remind me how did I change from wanting to eliminate the digimon threat to organizing all this," asked Yamaki?

"I don't know but I but I'm glad you did otherwise we would have never met," said Patamon.

"Yeah but look at what has happened over the past few months and tell me if not some of the things that came out of it were bad," asked Yamaki?

"Yeah but look on the bight side a whole lot of people, not just kids, are Tamers to digimon. For example those 6 kids who were just here right now, they would have probably a few months ago if they saw a digimon they would have ran in the opposite direction now they are friends to some of the more kinder digimon," said Patamon.

"And the number of Tamers are still growing by the day. It is plausible that maybe sometime soon everybody will have a digimon," said Yamaki.

"Yeah look at us we are probably the most anti digimon people in the world and here we are now partners to digimon," said Riley.

"Yes it is pretty amazing if you look at it," said Patamon.

Back at the Nonaka residence Rika and Ryo had just arrived. Biyomon hadn't moved from her perch by the door nor did Palmon and Rika's mother. Around another table (needed do to the number of the number of digimon living there) were the digimon who were playing in the garden along with three new digimon a Puffmon, a Frimon and a Hawkmon but there was a difference. "Hey where's Ninjamon and Falcomon," asked Rika?

"They apparently found their Tamers today," answered Rika's grandmother who was making dinner.

"Those people are lucky they're the most behaved of the lot," said Rika.

"That's true, also who are those two digimon behind you," asked Rika's mother?

"These two are Xiaomon and Bukamon," said Rika pointing to them respectively. "They are staying the night due to the fact that their Tamers don't live near here," added Rika.

"So who are their Tamers," asked Rika's grandmother?

"Kai and Minami Respectively," said Rika.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Well another chapter is up still only one review and my sister (who doesn't have an account on this site but is into fan fiction) still has to figure out her new digimon. I also checked and found out that two users who have not bothered to review have made this story one of their many favorites and I do mean many ShiroSakuraTenshi and kagedoragon who are both from the United States. Come on I know that there are other Canadians on this site why am I stuck with 2 people from the U.S.A and a person who is anonymous.

Discailmer: Look in the first chapter!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3; The Arrival and The Start of the Chaos

"So how long till Kai and Minami's plane arrives," asked Bukamon? It was the next day and Bukamon, Xiaomon, Henry, Takato, Rika and Terriermon were waiting for Kai and Minami's plane to arrive. Guilmon still was refusing to leave the hideout and Renamon was off somewhere probably somewhere close.

"From the schedule in next few minutes," said Henry.

"So momentia Bukamon," said Terriermon.

"Hey look I think I cam see the plane already its getting ready to land," said Takato. A few minutes later they saw Kai ad Minami. "Hey Kai over here," yelled Takato!

"Hey cousin. Hey what happened to Guilmon," asked Kai?

"He won't come out of his hideout for anything including you," said Takato.

"Oh to bad I wanted to see him," said Kai.

"Probably if it wasn't so cold he would have probably jumped at the chance," said Takato.

"Yeah probably both literally and figuratively. Well at least Bukamon is here," said Kai.

"**BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO GOMAMON**."

"**XIAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO LABRAMON**."

"Hey look I'm a Gomamon now neat hugh," said the newly evolved Gomamon.

"Yeah it is really neat," said Kai.

"Labramon," said Minami hugging Labramon around the neck.

"Come on Yamaki wants tell us about what group of Digimon Tamers found," said Henry.

"Yeah come on you two I'll tell you about it on the way," said Takato.

Meanwhile at Shinjuku Park Renamon, Lopmon, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and their partners were trying to convince Guilmon to leave the hole in his hideout. "Ow come on its just a little walk to Hypnos headquarters," said Kenta.

"Yeah and it probably be warmer in there," said Jeri.

"Probably if you don't come out Gaurdromon'll probably have to drag you out of there," said Kazu.

"Okay don't want to be dragged by Guardromon so I'll come out," said Guilmon. So with a sluggish Guilmon in toe they headed off to Hypnos headquarters.

A little while later at Hypnos headquarters… "Do you guys know anything about this," asked Yamaki? Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Kai, Minami, Susie, the group of six Tamers, Sakuya, Yamaki, their partners, and Impmon were standing around or on the same table from yesterday.

"I heard a rumour about this symbol and six others like it but I thought it was just rumour," said Lopmon with Renamon and Impmon nodding along with her.

"What is this rumour about," asked Kai?

"Its about 6 powerful viral megas and 1 above average Ultimate who tried too take over the digital world a good number of years back. They were eventually ether defeated or sealed away except for one who disappeared," said Lopmon.

"What were the…" started Kazu.

"Ha ha you can't trust these rumours they have been twisted around so much you can't tell what's real and what's fake," said Impmon nervously.

"Impmon it could just be a coincidence that its in the rumour," said Lopmon.

"What's in the rumour," asked everybody except Lopmon, Renamon, and Impmon?

"Oh now look what happened and its all your fault Lopmon," said Impmon.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now so we have to tell it too them. Okay they called themselves the Seven Great Demon Lords. The members were Belphmon Rage Mode, Lucemon Chaos Mode, Barbamon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, Daemon, and Beelzemon," said Lopmon.

"Did you just say that Beelzemon was one of the Seven Great Demon Lords," asked Sakuya.

"Yes but it doesn't mean that that Beelzemon is this Beelzemon," said Lopmon.

"Yes but Beelzemon did go missing so it is a possibility that this is the same Beelzemon without any memories," said Renamon pointing to Impmon.

"Anyways back to the problem at hand what does this have to do with the symbol that we found," asked Rinchei?

"Well each of the Seven Great Demon Lords each had a symbol similar to the crests in the T.V. show except these were symbols of evil. Do you know what the seven deadly sins are," asked Lopmon to which everybody shook their heads except Renamon, Impmon, and Yamaki.

"Aren't they greed, pride, envy, lust, gluttony, wrath, and sloth," asked Yamaki?

"Yes. Each of them represented these traits. Belphmon Rage Mode had sloth, Lucemon Chaos Mode pride, Barbamon greed, Leviamon envy, Lilithmon lust, Daemon wrath, and Bealzemon gluttony. As far as I can tell that's the symbol of wrath. Aka. that's the seal of Daemon," said Lopmon.

"Um Gomamon what's wrong," asked Kai?

"You know that scar that I have on my right fin," asked Gomamon.

"Yeah so," said everybody else.

"Well Daemon gave me that scar," said Gomamon.

"What," exclaimed everybody?!

"When they sealed away Daemon I was accidentally cought in it. Each of Daemon servants has an X shaped scar. He tried to do the same thing to me except I managed to escape," said Gomamon.

"So does Daemon have any power over you," asked Kai?

"Nope or at least not of what I know of," said Gomamon.

"Well that's good," said Minami.

"Well it seems that the seal that was placed on Daemon is breaking down. We probably have to prepare for the worst," said Yamaki.

"And what are you getting at Yamaki," said Takato.

"I'm saying that we will probably have to evacuate the city," said Yamaki.

"What!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review all feedback besides flaming is axcepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Well its my 16th birthday and I'm so happy =D I won't scold you guys for reading and not reviewing but don't expect me to be as forgiving next chapter. Also there is some good news my sister finally figured out the new names for her digimon so I can finally change the names and finally publish Digimon Protectors. But I still need a few names for my OCs. They are all boys names that I need. Maybe if you suggest some names I might forgive you and use them.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the 13th Royal Knight which belongs to my sister who doesn't have an account on this site but does on Bleach fan fiction wikia. But I do own the story line, Sakuya, Golemmon

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4; The Evacuation

"Kai are you sure that you want stay and fight," asked Takato.

"Yes I do I don't want to sit around on the side lines while watching you do all you can. If there's a slim chance that I can make a difference then I want to take that chance," said Kai.

"I feel the same way to," said Minami.

"Okay fine you can stay," said Takato.

"Henwy I'm staying too," said Suzie.

"No you are not," said Henry.

"Come on Henry between us and the others I think that we keep our younger sister, her partner, Ai and Mako safe," said Rinchei.

"Please," said Suzie.

"Okay but don't blame if you get hurt," said Henry.

"Thank you," said Susie.

"So everybody except for the Hypnos personnel, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie, Ai, Mako, Rinchei, those three kids, Kai, Minami, Sakuya, Alice, and their partners are leaving," asked Patamon?

"Yes that is it," confirmed Yamaki.

"That is very few people to protect the city," said Patamon.

"But at least it is more than there was in the D-Reaper incident," said Yamaki.

"But it is still a pretty small number," said Patamon.

"Momentai Patamon," said Terriermon.

"Those three Tamers are staying behind too," said Yamaki. The said Tamers were one of the best (in some peoples eyes) Tamers besides Ryo, Henry, Rika, and Takato. They were Tamers to an Agumon, a Kokabuterimon, and a Lunamon plus besides Sakuya, Rinchei, Ryo, Henry, Rika, and Takato they were the only ones who could at this time Biomerge.

"But still we only have 11 Megas, 5 Ultimates, 3 Champions, and 1 Rookie," said Patamon.

"Well at least we have more than the last time we had to evacuate the city," said Yamaki.

"But we're not going up against a computer program we're going up against a powerful mega," said Patamon.

"Again momentai Patamon," said Terriermon.

"Now you two do not fight or else," Rika threatened.

"Okay," said Bearmon and Mushroomon unhappily.

"That wasn't very nice Rika," said Rika's Grandmother.

"That's the only way that they are most likely going to listen to you," said Rika.

"No wonder why we had so much trouble getting them to move," said Sakuya.

"Now don't get the city to badly beaten up you hear," said Rika's Grandmother.

"Aren't you more worried about my daughter/your granddaughter," said Rika's mother.

"I know that she's going to turn out fine whether I worry about her or not," said Rika's grandmother.

"Well anyways I guess I'll see you guys later," said Rika.

"Right bye."

A few minutes later at Hypnos headquarters after accept Calumon (who seemed to be there whether it was a emergency or not), the Tamers and the Hypnos personnel left. "I hoped that we wouldn't have to live through this again," said Takato.

"Well there's nothing to do about it now, and we're more prepared this time," said Rinchei.

"Yeah so momentai," said Terriermon.

"Come on even thought its kind of pointless lets patrol the city," said Kenta.

"Yeah I miss flying on Guardromon since they passed a law saying that he and other flight capable digimon couldn't fly within city limits unless it was a emergency without a licence," said Kazu.

"Yeah and that hasn't happened since that Centaromon biomereged," said Guardromon.

"That was also the last time we saw some action and when he regained his Andromon form," said Kazu.

"Wasn't that also the time where you nearly destroyed a building," asked Rika?

"It wasn't our fault it was that Centaromon's fault," argued Kazu.

"You could have done a little bit more to make sure that Centarumon didn't attack the building," said Rika.

"First of all Guardromon was stuck in the said building after defending it after a previous attack. Second of all it turned out for the better it got him digivovle to the Ultimate level," said Kazu.

"Well if you are so eager to go and patrol then you can go first," said Rika.

"Don't mind if I do," said Kazu.

"If you don't mind I would like to go next after a law similar the one Kazu mentioned was passed I haven't had many opportunities to ride on Monochromon," said Sakuya. She was about same age as Takato; she had long dark brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a green turtle neck with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Sure," said Takato.

"I want help out too," said Suzie.

"Oh. Fine then but before dark," said Henry.

"Henry you are sounding like our parents," said Rinchei.

"Well somebody has to keep her safe," said Henry.

"But you still have to let her experience things on her own and Lopmon is still very responsible," said Rinchei.

"For once I agree," said Lopmon.

"For once we agree on something Lopmon," said Terriermon.

"Uh oh something must be wrong if both Terriermon and Lopmon agree," said Henry.

"Just don't expect it to be very often," said Betamon.

"You got that right," said Gotsumon.

"Me, Rika, Henry and Ryo will take the night does that sound like a good idea," asked Takato?

"Yes," after that everyone went off to do what they could do while Kazu and Guardromon left to go patrolling.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter the Royal Knights will enter and there will be some Omnimon and Gallantmon friendship. Please for once actually read and review any feedback on any of my stories besides flaming is greatly appreciated and if you have any questions say so in your review


End file.
